


I Love Her Hair

by sparg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparg/pseuds/sparg





	I Love Her Hair

I Love Her Hair  
I Love Her Eyes  
I Love When Her Lips Touch Mine  
I Love Her Face  
I Love Her Curves  
I Love The Way She Sometimes Purrs  
I Love Her Voice  
I Love Her Grace  
I Love It When We Embrace  
I Love Her Hands  
I Love Her Gaze  
I Love How Her Eyes Seem To Blaze  
They Ask Me, What Makes Her Perfect  
The Girl Whom I Chose To Bond  
I Claim She’s Not Perfect  
She’s Just Rose Lalonde


End file.
